Responsabilidad
by Prascovi
Summary: Tezuka decide darle una lección a Ryoma por haber faltado a los entrenamientos sin avisar.AVISO:castigo corporal,nalgadas,"spanking".


Responsabilidad

Era un soleado día viernes en el club de tenis de la secundaria Seigaku,Ryoma Echizen, el chico prodigio del tenis se había mostrado ausente todos los días de la semana. La única razón era que en vez de quedarse mas tarde entrenando en la escuela, había salido al tocar el timbre para practicar solo por su cuenta. Creía que de esa forma le seria más fácil, sin distracciones.

No quería tener que pagar ninguna penitencia por lo que intentaría evitar de fondo al capitán Tezuka.

Al salir de los camarines se dirigió rápidamente a las canchas, para no toparse con nadie, afortunadamente casi todos los integrantes o la gran mayoría estaban ya jugando energéticamente, y Horio y los demás tenían bastante trabajo recogiendo pelotas.

Un chico de segundo año, amigo de Arai lo invito a jugar pero a la vez lo interrogó.

-"!Hola Echizen!,¿Por qué faltaste todos estos días?"

-"Problemas personales".

-"Ya veo, bueno, es genial tenerte aquí de nuevo, el club comenzaba a sentirse distinto".

-"¿Te parece bien si jugamos en la de allá?-pregunto Ryoma indicando la cancha vacía mas alejada de la entrada.

-"Por mi esta bien".

Caminaron rápidamente y Ryoma acelero el paso para alejarse lo más posible de Tezuka y Oishi que hablaban y contemplaban el partido de Fuji y Kawamura.

-"¿Jugamos un set?"

-"Si, esta bien."

Ryoma a pesar de estar jugando, su mente estaba en otra parte. Iban 40-15 cuando miró el reloj, sin darse cuenta ya había ganado tres juegos.

-"¿Cambiamos de cancha?"

-"¿Ahora?, bueno si quieres."

Al cambiar de lado miro de reojo al capitán que también lo miraba fijamente, pero intento ignorar ese hecho. Al momento de sacar intento olvidarlo y continuar jugando. En cierto momento:

-"!Echizen!"-gritó Tezuka de el otro lado.

-"El capitán te llama"-dijo el otro chico, como si no lo hubiera oído.

-"Ya lo se"-dijo Ryoma molesto. No tenía otro remedio que ir.

Ya al otro lado.

-"No tienes nada que justifique porque faltaste"-dijo el director muy severo.

-"Aún puedo hacer un justificativo".

-"No lo creo, las razones se dan antes de hacer el daño".

-"Tezuka, ¿Qué pasa si a lo mejor se trataba de algo importante?"

-"Oishi, estoy seguro que no le sucedió nada importante".

Ryoma comenzaba a preguntarse como es que lo sabía.

-"Entonces, ¿Cuántas vueltas cree el capitán que debo correr?"-dijo Ryoma altaneramente.

-"Oye Echizen, no te pases de listo, estas en problemas ¿sabes?"-lo regaño Oishi-"al no cumplirse las reglas todo recae en Tezuka, y eso no es justo porque…"

-"Esta bien Oishi"-dijo Tezuka cortante-"desde un principio supe que esto había que arreglarlo de otra forma".

-"Eh? ¿No lo harás correr?"-pregunto perplejo y se oyeron pasos que se acercaban.

-"!!Ochibi!!"-gritó Eiji que venia acompañado de Momoshiro y se abalanzó sobre Ryoma.-"Que te ha había pasado eh?"

-"Oye Kikumaru, creo que estamos interrumpiendo algo"-le advirtió Momoshiro.

-"Así es, si no les importa estamos hablando con Echizen"-dijo Oishi cruzando los brazos.

-"Ven aquí Ryoma"-indicó Tezuka y miró a Eiji para que lo soltara, este lo hizo inmediatamente.-"Sígueme".

-"¿Adonde llevaras al pequeñín?"-dijo Kikumaru.

-"Sigan con el entrenamiento"-dijo el capitán haciendo caso omiso a los regaños de Eiji.

-"Vayan los dos a jugar a la cancha 3"-ordenó Oishi.

Ambos un tanto ofendidos se fueron hablando entre ellos dejando solo al capitán suplente con varios papeles.

Tezuka por su parte había dirigido a Ryoma a fuera de los camerinos.

-"¿Tu padre sabe que te ausentaste?"-preguntó pasados unos segundos.

-"A ese viejo no le importa nada"-respondió Ryoma sin darle importancia.

-"Yo no estaría tan seguro".

-"¿A que se refiere?"

-"Creo que ha descuidado en un tanto tu crianza, por eso haces estas cosas, pienso que no estaría mal ponerte algo de orden".

-"¿Como es eso?"

-"Recordaras como han sido los castigos corporales hacia los niños siempre, pues pienso demostrártelo personalmente."

-"¿Que?, no se atrevería"-dijo Ryoma, pero aunque fuera increíble si era posible, es mas, no era tan extraño, después de todo, Tezuka era un joven muy anticuado, de tradiciones, a el también lo deberían haber castigado así anteriormente.

Tezuka bruscamente le agarró la mano, pero Ryoma en seguida lucho por soltarse. Al lograrlo corrió hacia la puesta de los camarines y la cerró. Se quedó ahí sosteniendo la manilla hasta que el capitán quien superaba a Ryoma en fuerza la logró abrir.

Al lograrlo no pudo tomar gran distancia ni alejarse mas, de esta forma fue agarrado por los hombros.

Tezuka se sentó en una silla larga que se encontraba ahí con dos mochilas y cuatro raquetas al otro lado. Sosteniendo fuertemente a Ryoma de los brazos, lo tendió sobre sus piernas. El chico no dejaba de moverse, todas sus extremidades se tambaleaban para intentar marcharse pero Tezuka tomo una pronta iniciativa y le dio una nalgada que cayo secamente.

Ryoma se quedo anonadado y completamente quieto, también se había ruborizado. Aunque había sido para empezar, no había sido un golpe débil.

Le esperaba una ardiente zurra.

El pequeño chico se limitaba a solo mirar el suelo pese a las fuertes palmadas que iban cayendo sobre su trasero, para aliviar un poco el dolor o mas que nada la presión se abrazaba a la pierna de Tezuka y apretaba los dientes. En el transcurso de toda la paliza el capitán no dijo nada, su comunicación en esos momentos se transmitía en la tunda y cada golpe.

Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash- Smash..

Las nalgadas no dejaron de caer sin pausa estruendosamente durante un buen rato que se volvió interminable. Ryoma en cierto momento de verdadero pánico intento cubrirse pero Tezuka le corrió el brazo y lo obligó a mantenerlo adelante, Ryoma sin más volvió a hacer lo mismo. Como un castigo extra, para darle una lección; como número uno le dejo el brazo en la espalda inmóvil, y numero dos le bajo los pantaloncitos hasta la mitad del muslo y volvió a azotarlo.

Su trasero ya estaba de un color muy comprometedor según Tezuka y ahora que tenía la piel desnuda completamente expuesta a cada azote que llegaba sin piedad alguna. El dolor era casi intolerable.

Tezuka también creía que ya era suficiente, al cabo de un rato lo dejo levantarse, cubierto de lágrimas. Avergonzado se vistió correctamente y miró al capitán.

-"Por ahora ve a lavarte la cara, el lunes correrás cien vueltas".

Ryoma se dirigió al baño y se lavó y seco las lagrimas. Esperaría para que el entrenamiento concluyera para poder irse, no estaba dispuesto a que lo vieran llorar y menos a contarle a nadie lo ocurrido.

Cuando Tezuka se encontró con Oishi en camino para ir a las canchas este que ya se había percatado le preguntó al clavo.

-"Tezuka ¿acabas de azotar a Ryoma?"-preguntó con aire maternal.

-"Así es".-contestó este.

-"¿Que pasa si no regresa?"

-"Regresará, estoy completamente seguro."

-"Lo conoces bien capitán"-dijo Oishi sonriendo pensando en que lo que había hecho el director había estado bien, aunque no fuera precisamente a el a quien le correspondía.

.


End file.
